


Masks, Labs, and Opportunities

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #SomethingWicked18, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Humor, Marvel - Freeform, Marvelously Magic, Masquerade, Mishaps, Mistaken Identity, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: They were set up to meet on a blind date at Tony's masquerade party. It wasn't that simple...





	Masks, Labs, and Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> This is set in a universe after the first Avengers, but the other movies haven't happened yet. It's a little tweaked so that the ages match more. Hermione and Tony know one another as research acquaintances.

Steve was in his studio, punching away at the punching bag in front of him. He didn’t have too much on his mind, but it always felt good to get everything out through the punches. His past didn’t plague him as much anymore, and the sting of losing so much from the years he’d been frozen was almost gone.

Almost.

With a grunt and all his might, Steve took a swing at the punching bag, knocking it across the room. He caught his breath and wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. As he went to retrieve another bag, Steve heard clapping near the entrance of the room.

“You really should get out more,” Tony said as he sauntered in. “Maybe release that frustration somewhere else?”

Steve gave Tony a skeptical look. “Yeah? And where would that be?”

“On a date with a woman,” Tony replied with a smirk.

He wished he hadn’t asked; he felt the faint blush rushing to his cheeks.

“What do you want?” Steve finally asked. “I know you’re not here on a social call, Tony.”

Tony shrugged lightly, walking around Steve with a slight innocent look on his face. Steve knew he was far from innocent and feared for what the man was going to say.

“I’m having my annual masquerade for Halloween tonight,” Tony started, “you know with tons of people wearing masks and enjoying my lavish tower.”

Steve resisted the urge to snort.

Tony stopped walking and stared Steve in the eye. “I want you to come,” he said.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. He didn’t trust it to be that simple. “What’s the catch?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just…I’m setting you up for a blind date while you’re there.”

“What?!”

Tony raised a finger. “Let me rephrase that. I’ve already agreed with a fellow friend of mind to set you up with her friend. Apparently, she's new to the states.” Tony patted Steve’s shoulder. “I thought you’d be the perfect man for the job. Make her feel welcome. I’ve already got a suit and mask ready for you at the tower.”

Steve had no words. What could he say exactly? There was the option to punch that cunning grin off Tony’s face…

* * *

 

Pansy was lying face down on the vanity mirror’s shelf. She shouldn’t have agreed to go to this wretch place.

“I’m not going,” she muffled from under her arms. There was a snort behind her.

“You should have thought about that before agreeing to be my roommate months ago, Pansy,” Hermione said matter-of-factly.

The witch should have cursed her, but she knew Hermione would retaliate with just as much aggression.

“Come on, it won’t be that bad. I know the man hosting the party. He’s just like your friends in England; you’ll fit in just fine.”

Pansy sat up and stared at curly-haired witch on the bed with a book in her lap. “Are you calling me a git, Granger?”

Hermione looked amused. “You used to be, but I meant more in the upscale living and pompous sections of your liking.”

Pansy folded her arms. “And you’re friends with him?”

“He’s pompous, but he’s a brilliant man. His creations and science would be a wonder for the wizarding world.”

There was a snort. “He’s a Muggle.”

“So is your date.”

Pansy scowled, remembering why she didn’t want to go in the first place. “Remind me again why I agreed to this blind date you’ve set me up for? I barely know anything about this world much less this Steve man!”

Hermione tilted her head at Pansy, her amusement not faltering. “That’s the point of a blind date, Pansy,” she said. “So, go get dressed. Merlin knows you take longer than I do, so it’s best to get you out of the bathroom first.”

Pansy waved her wand at Hermione in a teasing, childish manner before stomping into the bathroom. If anyone had told her she’d be close with Hermione Granger and living with her in America, she’d send them straight to the Whomping Willow.

Once she was inside the bathroom, she leaned against the wall with a sigh. She was not the scared little witch from Hogwarts anymore; she could do this. She could handle a date with a man who knows one of the wealthiest men in the states.

Oh Merlin, where was her confidence? 

* * *

 

The time had arrived, and the masquerade party was in full swing, and Steve felt out of place. He’d grabbed the suit Tony had provided for him and the large white wrap that went along with it. If he had to admit it, he felt like one of those Victorian men in the books. He was old, but he wasn’t _that_ old.

He had his hair slicked back and had the black mask on his face. It had silver lines swirled around the black surface; it didn’t look that bad. Except it covered his entire face; how was he supposed to be courteous to his date if she couldn’t see his face?

Nevertheless, he was going to wait by the lab as he was instructed, but he couldn’t help but mess with the necktie on his suit. Steve felt like a monkey.

Pansy strolled into the tower with Hermione. Hermione went with the more simple black cocktail dress and mask while Pansy loved to show off what she had to offer in a white cutout dress. Her white mask was laced with peals and a sheer veil that covered her face. She dared anyone to challenge her tastes.

Of course, she had to threaten them without her wand…only if Hermione was around.

She wanted to stay close to Hermione since Hermione knew the tower more than she did. Pansy had to admit that this Stark man had some great taste. Everything looked so much bigger in person, and the view to the rest of the city was remarkable. She could see herself getting along with the smart, rich man.

The man they’ve set her with was another question.

Pansy wasn’t sure what he looked like, and they only told him that he’s a great guy. An upstanding citizen that does a lot for the city. What was that supposed to do for Pansy? She liked to know appearance, finances, and everything in between.

Unfortunately, that was given to her. Now she had to fend for herself and find the damn lab the mystery man would be waiting for her. Hermione was going to show her, but the brunette was whisked away into conversations with some of the other people there.

Another unfortunate circumstance was that Pansy had to pee. She would not give Hermione the satisfaction of being right, as she’d told her to go before they left.

Taking a deep breath, Pansy started to wander the corridors of Stark Tower, intending to find a room that would be a bathroom. The only problem was that this place was _huge_ , and she didn’t feel comfortable asking one of these masked people for directions. As _if_ they could be trusted. 

* * *

 

Steve was being dutiful and waiting by the entrance of the lab, but movement inside of it caused his brows to furrow curiously.

Bruce was inside with Rhodey, and the two were laughing about something in front of the monitors. He knew he had to stay outside and wait for the mystery woman, though, so he resisted and kept his gaze towards the hallway.

Time passed—how much Steve was unsure—and Steve was beginning to grow worried. He was going to take a step away from his position when he felt his back getting hotter.

He looked over his shoulder with a soft frown. “What—?”

The blast that came didn’t allow him to finish his sentence. 

* * *

 

Pansy wandered around the hallways, pushing the doors open to find a bathroom with no such luck. How in the hell does someone own such a huge place without having the proper amount of lavatories? It’s a travesty! And her feet were beginning to ache thanks to walking in her heels for so long; she didn’t know how much time had passed since she started her hunt. Hermione was nowhere in sight either, so Pansy had to do this on her own.

Taking her heels off shamelessly, Pansy took a turn around a corner when a blast shook her back slightly. Her instinct caused her to grab her wand and rush forward. The only thing she could see was a black mask with silver linings. How did a bloody Death Eater get here?

Without thinking, Pansy grabbed her wand and pointed it towards the flying figure. She’d take him out easily.

“ _Reducto_!” she shouted, watching the jet of light aim for the masked figure.

More hell broke loose from there.

Tony and his lady friend were fast on the scene with a few other people behind him. The party was ended prematurely; which Steve was sure was not going to be good for his ears because everyone would have to hear from Tony.

He didn’t know where the jet of light came from, the woman that made the light, or the word she even used when she did it, but all Steve knew was that hanging on the side of Stark Tower was not fun. As he grunted and pulled himself up, he could hear the conversation beyond the smoke.

“What the hell were you two doing in the lab?” Tony demanded.

“It was just a simple experiment,” Bruce explained. “We were using components from Hulk’s DNA to create a goo to—”

“To cause more mess in the lab,” Tony finished. “Don’t you say anything Rhodey I know you put him up to this.”

He could imagine Rhodey holding his hands up in mock surrender. “Innocent until proven guilty.” 

“Why did you blast Steve?” Steve heard a feminine voice ask; it must have been Tony’s lady friend.

“I thought he was a Death Eater!” another feminine voice exclaimed. “All I saw was a black mask and the silver linings. What was I supposed to think?”

Steve frowned. _‘Death Eater?’_

“Pansy, no,” the woman sighed. “This is a misunderstanding.”

“And a miscalculation,” Tony muttered. “Alright, let’s get this cleaned up.”

Steve had gotten up all the way and rolled his shoulders with a slight soreness. He saw the lady friend Tony mentioned before, her curly hair prominent. Bruce and Rhodey were covered in green slime stuff, and the woman that Tony’s friend was talking to was unfamiliar. She had to be his blind date.

_'She was beautiful.'_

She also just tried to kill him with some kind of magic.

Tony’s friend raised a finger. “Do you want us to take care of this?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No, Hermione. I want these two to clean up their mess.” He was looking at Bruce and Rhodey.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “So uh, quite the punch there…” Steve trailed off, gaining the attention of the others present.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, snapped his fingers, and pushed the other protesting men back into the lab.

Hermione pushed Pansy towards him, muttering something to the dark-haired woman before following behind Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey.

Steve cleared his throat, and Pansy rubbed her arm.

“I’m sorry,” they said simultaneously, causing them both to laugh. As long as she didn’t blast him again, they were fine.

Steve held out his elbow. “I guess I can start showing you around?” he offered.

Pansy gave him a small smile. “I think that’s a good idea.” 

* * *

 

At some point in the evening, Steve was holding Pansy’s heels and their masks were gone. They both explained the complexity of their lives and the secrets they held. He trusted her because Tony trusted her; that’s not something that came easy.

They were standing outside the main windows to Stark Tower, staring at the night sky. When Pansy began to shiver from the cool breeze, Steve wrapped his suit coat around her.

“Captain America, so chivalrous,” Pansy mused. “I suppose that’s what the secrecy was all about.”

Steve chuckled. “I would say so, ma’am,” he replied. “I wanna apologize again for the mask. I had no idea.”

Pansy shook her head. “It’s my fault for assuming such a thing. I’ve only been here for a few months, and I’m just ansty being in another place.” The breeze brushed her bob back lightly. “So much has changed in the past couple of years for me, yet it all feels so fresh.”

“It’ll be that way for a while,” Steve answered. “But it’ll get better. It’s all about positive thinking and having an outlet to channel what’s bothering you.”

Pansy leaned against the rail, glancing at Steve. “You think it’s that easy?” she asked. “I’m not the brightest ball of sunshine in the world.”

Steve waved her off. “You don’t have to be. Even the darkest night has a bit of light in it somewhere in the universe.”

“So deep.”

“Comes with the territory.”

Pansy’s smile grew. “I like you, Steve Rogers. You’re different from what I’m used to. I think we should plan an outing; one where I don’t think you’re a dark criminal.”

Steve thought that Tony might have been on to something; he wouldn’t dare admit it to him.

“I’d like that,” he said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magic #SomethingWicked18 Fic Exchange with the prompt: Person A is nervous about their blind date. They are supposed to meet their date outside the lab during Tony's annual Halloween masquerade at Stark Tower. Person B is lost in the maze of Stark tower looking for a restroom. A little bit of magic, a great makeup artist and a lab accident make for a very eventful Halloween for the (maybe) couple. 
> 
> I tried incorporating everything, though that's not how my fingers decided to go :P hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
